¡Lyrical Magical Vaqueras Fate y Nanoha!
by Kida Luna
Summary: Cuando Vivio no puede conciliar el sueño, Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama deciden contarle un cuento para dormir acerca de una cierta vaquera castaña y una cierta bandida rubia. NanoFate.


_**Summary: **__Cuando Vivio no puede conciliar el sueño, Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama deciden contarle un cuento para dormir acerca de una cierta vaquera castaña y una cierta bandida rubia. NanoFate._

_**¡Lyrical Magical Vaqueras Fate y Nanoha!**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

-"Mama, no puedo dormir."

-"Mou, Vivio, ya es muy tarde. No puedes quedarte despierta más tiempo" –acarició su cabeza.

La niña recostada en la cama de su propia habitación apretó con sus pequeños puños la sábana que la protegía del frío. Sus ojitos bicolores enfocaron a su madre, sentada a un lado suyo.

-"Nanoha-mama, ¿puedes contarle a Vivio una historia antes de dormir?"

-"Mmph –asintió-, aunque… no soy muy buena inventando cuentos, nyahaha" –rascó nerviosa su mejilla.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos así, Vivio mirando detenidamente a su madre, Nanoha con una mano en su mentón, intentando hilar un par de ideas.

-"De acuerdo, ¡creo que se me ha ocurrido algo!" –hizo chocar su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-"¿Se te ocurrió qué, Nanoha? ¿Y por qué Vivio todavía sigue despierta?"

La ojiazul observó una nueva figura entrar al cuarto, sus ojos escarlata algo cansados y su cabello rubio suelto. A diferencia de ella que se encontraba vestida con un cómodo pantalón y una playera rosas para dormir, su compañera tan sólo llevaba encima una delicada y bonita bata de seda negra.

-"Ne, Fate-chan, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? –palmeó levemente el espacio a su lado- Estaba por contarle un cuento a Vivio."

-"Oh, ¿en serio? –sonrió, sentándose en donde la castaña le había indicado- En ese caso, me gustaría escucharlo también."

Nanoha sonrió, y volviendo la vista hacia su pequeña hija, comenzó.

"_Les voy a contar una historia que pasó hace mucho, mu__choooo tiempo en el Viejo Oeste. Es la historia de una fuerte y valiente vaquera amante de la justicia, llamada Nanoha Takamachi (nyahaha), y de un malvado y cruel ladrón llamado Fate Tes…"_

-"¡Hey! Nanoha, por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡yo también SOY una MUJER!" –le reclamó.

-"Nyahaha, ya, ya, perdón Fate-chan" –le sacó la lengua.

"_Bueno, y de una malvada y vil mujer llamada…"_

-"¡Y tampoco soy tan vieja! –volvió a interrumpir- Todavía sigo siendo una adolescente" –frunció el ceño.

-"Mou, ¡bien! Deja de quejarte, ¡arruinas mi historia!" –se defendió.

-"¡Pues cuéntala bien!"

-"¡Mama!"

-"Nyahaha, disculpa Vivio. Ejem –tomó aire-, ahora, si Fate-mama me permite continuar…"

La aludida bufó un poco molesta y cruzó sus brazos, esperando que Nanoha siguiera relatando su historia.

"_Como decía, y de una malvada y tramposa __**joven**__ (¿contenta, Fate-chan?) llamada Fate Testarossa Harlaown…"_

Una mirada fugaz hacia la rubia hizo crecer aún más su sonrisa al notar aquel diminuto brillo de disgusto en sus pupilas rojas. Provocado por el énfasis hecho en la palabra 'joven'.

La castaña rió. Sabía que Fate era algo sensible cuando se trataba de su edad.

"_Y comienza así:__ La vaquera Nanoha Takamachi llegó un día tranquilo y soleado al pueblito de Mid-childa en medio del enorme desierto, le gustaba viajar mucho. Había ido a visitar a sus dos primas favoritas, así que iba volando…"_

-"Nanoha, los vaqueros **no **vuelan."

-"¿No? ¡Pero Nanoha quiere volar!" –chilló poniendo una mirada triste hacia Fate.

-"Los vaqueros montan a caballo –pasó una mano por su rostro-, ¡y los caballos no vuelan!"

-"Está bien, está bien. Mou…"

"_Había ido a visitar a sus dos primas favoritas, así que iba montada en su fiel caballo color chocolate (¡yumi!) con una mancha blanca en su frente. Alrededor del cuello del animal colgaba un collar con una pequeña esfera rojiza._

_Su nombre era Raising Heart."_

-"Mama, ¿y cómo se llamaba el caballito?"

-"Mmm…"

-"Yuuno" –susurró inocentemente su otra mamá.

-"¡Fate, eso es cruel! Yuuno-kun es nuestro amigo."

-"¿Y? –sonrió- Sólo es un cuento, ¿verdad Vivio?"

La pequeña asintió alegre –sin saber del todo el por qué de la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de su madre-, y le pidió a su Nanoha-mama que continuase hablando.

Con un suspiro, ella accedió.

"_El nombre del caballo era Yuuno (qué bueno que él no está oyendo esto). Así que caminando tranquilamente, la extranjera Nanoha se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la comisaría de aquel pueblo._

_- ¡Nanoha-chan, por aquí!_

_- Subaru-chan, Ginga-chan, ¡cuánto tiempo!_

_La vaquera recién llegada bajo de, em, Yuuno (__que debe de estar estornudando ahora mismo) y lo ató cerca de una pileta de agua. Después las tres primas se reunieron ¡y se dieron un fuerte abrazo! (Me encantan los abrazos, nyahaha)._

_Las dos primas se parecían mucho, ambas tenían el cabello color púrpura (¿eso es posible?) y ojos verdes. Su apellido Nakajima al parecer tenía cierto renombre en el pueblo. _

_Ellas llevaron a la nueva visitante al interior de la comisaría, donde se encontraba una chica que parecía ser la encargada del lugar, sólo que tenía una cara algo triste._

_- Hayate, ella es mi prima –dijo la mayor de las hermanas._

_- Oh, ¿Nanoha-chan? –su rostro pareció iluminarse de repente- ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡He oído hablar tanto de ti! –se paró de golpe y sostuvo entre sus manos las de la castaña._

_- En… ¿en… serio? –titubeó._

_- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Esto es grandioso, justamente te estaba esperando a ti!_

_- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí? –rió nerviosa, apuntando un dedo hacia ella misma._

_Las tres mujeres sonrieron sospechosamente, y sin contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, secuestraron a la (pobre y confundida) vaquera Nanoha, llevándosela directo hacia un bar a unos cuantos metros lejos de allí._

_Al pasar por las dos pequeñas puertas de la cantina se dirigieron hasta la barra. El hombre que atendía el lugar se volteó hacia ellas, limpiando con un pañuelo uno de los tantos vasos que tenía regados por ahí._

_- Oh, Hayate, ¿vienes a ver la función?_

_- Sí, y esta vez –la miró de reojo-, traigo a una invitada muy especial…"_

-"¿Y cuándo voy a salir yo en esa historia?" –su mano derecha recargando su rostro, ligeramente aburrida.

Nanoha rodó sus ojos, cansada de ser interrumpida. Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que se hallaba al lado de la cama de Vivio y sacó un pequeño pañuelo negro.

-"¿N-Nanoha?" –balbuceó.

-"Listo –sonrió, cruzando los brazos alrededor de la rubia y haciendo un nudo detrás de su cuello-, ahora sí pareces toda una vaquera –guiñó el ojo-. Ahora, Fate-mama va a guardar silencio y a dejarme continuar, o Nanoha-mama va a enojarse mucho y hará que duermas en la sala esta noche."

-"Fate-mama, Vivio quiere escuchar el resto del cuento, mou" –cruzó sus brazos.

La aludida suspiró –o lo intento con el pañuelo cubriendo su boca- y se recostó boca abajo, en medio de Vivio y Nanoha. Tomó una de las manos de la castaña y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

"_El cantinero rió divertido mientras__ servía con una gran rapidez las bebidas. Su nombre era Verossa. Tenía el cabello largo y de color aguamar, parecía llevarse muy bien con todas._

_Entonces, señaló con un dedo el reloj en su muñeca. Todos en el bar guardaron silencio._

_Los segundos pasaron lentos. Pronto, a lo lejos, cascos fuertes y rápidos se dejaron escuchar mientras eran acompañados por unos estruendosos gritos. El ruido cesó. Las puertas del bar fueron azotadas y tres sombras se adentraron en el lugar, una de ellas al frente._

_- Testarossa…_

_Se escuchó a__ alguien susurrar. La figura, cuyo nombre había sido pronunciado, dio unos pasos al frente hasta que la luz del ardiente sol la dejó ver por completo. ¡Tenía la pinta más adorable…!"_

-"¡Nanoha! Los criminales no son adorables, no puedes decir algo así."

-"¡Pero Fate-chan es adorable!"

La rubia intentó cubrir sus risas con una mano en su boca. Sin dejar de jugar con la mano de Nanoha, desamarró el pañuelo caído.

-"Si me vas a decir adorable, ¿puedo yo ser la buena del cuento?"

-"Mmm, ¡nop! No puedes" –sacó la lengua.

-"¿Y por qué no?" –preguntó curiosa.

-"Fácil. Porque tú siempre usas negro. ¡Todo mundo sabe que el negro es el color de los malos! ¿Verdad que sí, Vivio?"

-"¡Mmph! –asintió- Además Nanoha-mama siempre usa el blanco, ¡el blanco es de los buenos!" –alzó los brazos emocionada.

-"¿Quién inventó eso? No tiene nada de malo que a mí me guste el negro…" –suspiró.

La Enforcer dejó su rostro hundirse en el suave colchón mientras podía escuchar claramente las risas de su compañera y de su hija. La ojiazul acarició su cabeza para reconfortarla.

"_De acuerdo, cuando la vaquera Nanoha Takamachi pudo observarla, se dio cuenta que no era precisamente una persona muy amistosa (¡pero sigues siendo adorable! Nyahaha). Sus cabellos eran dorados, su piel era blanca a pesar del clima de aquel lugar y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojizo._

_Sus ropas eran las típicas de un vaquero, sólo que oscuras. Todo en ella inspiraba temor (pero yo sigo pensando que es adorable…), su mirada orgullosa, su porte elegante, sus pasos firmes, sus manos suaves… sus piernas largas, su cintura delgada, su cuerpo…"_

-"¡Nanoha! –le tapó la boca- ¡No creo que Vivio quiera escuchar eso! ¡Ni yo tampoco!"

-"Nyahaha, tienes razón. Me deje llevar, me pregunto cómo te verás vestida así…"

-"Nanoha, ahora no, ¡Vivio está aquí!" –pasó una mano por su rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-"¡Oye!"

La instructora tomó con una mano la almohada que le había sido arrojada, frotándose la cabeza con la otra. Puso su mejor mirada triste y se la dirigió a Fate, quien tan sólo la ignoró.

-"Yo continuaré la historia."

-"¡Pero yo la estaba contando!"

-"Es una historia de acción Nanoha, no un cuento de hadas."

-"¡Pero…! –otro almohadazo- ¡Mou, basta, Fateeeeee!"

"_Ejem, una figura imponente y temida se detuvo enfrente de las chicas, con un chasquido de sus dedos sus dos subordinados siguieron sus pasos y __se pararon detrás suyo._

_Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, alzó su sombrero para dejar a la vista dos intrigantes ojos del color de la sangre. Su mano, cubierta por el guante negro, volvió a hacer otro sonido. Una llama fue puesta delante y el cigarrillo fue prendido._

_Lo tomó entre sus labios y se cruzó de brazos._

_- Testarossa._

_- __Ah, Coronel Hayate –sonrió-, ¿todavía sigues aquí? ¿No deje en claro que –dejó salir una bocanada de humo- no quería intrusos en mi territorio?_

_- __Qué mal –devolvió la sonrisa-, porque acaba de llegar alguien que va a ponerte en tu lugar._

_Fate Testarossa, la criminal más buscada y temida en todo el Viejo Oeste dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la de su interlocutora. ¿Una extranjera?_

_- Fumar es causa de cáncer.__"_

-"¡Nanoha! Esas no son tus líneas –frunció el ceño-, además, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así?"

-"¡Le estás contando una historia a tu hija! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a Vivio? –se quejó mientras abrazaba a la niña- ¿Una madre fugitiva, malhechora y fumadora? Se te van a pudrir los pulmones" –le sacó la lengua.

-"Oh, ¡por favor! –chilló-, ¿sabes que es sólo un cuento, verdad?"

-"Noooo, quita el cigarrillo."

-"¿Qué? ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?"

"_Encarando a la desconcertada extraña de ojos azules, la peligrosa criminal mascó su goma sabor menta y se dispuso a…"_

-"¡Ah no! No, ¡no voy a estar mascando chicle! –la rubia cruzó los brazos- Debo verme temible."

-"Fate-chan, no hay forma de que te veas temible –explicó-, sexy sí, adorable sí, temible no."

-"Tengo una almohada y sé cómo usarla."

-"¡Fate-chan! No quiero oír una historia que te involucre a ti y una de esas cosas."

-"Pero…"

-"¿Quieres dormir en la sala?"

La mejor Enforcer y la más rápida en toda la historia de la TSAB bufó molesta, se sentó cruzando las piernas y colocó su almohada justo debajo de sus codos. Miró a Nanoha, sólo para ver como ésta última le volteaba la cara con fingida molestia.

-"Nanohaaaaa…"

Se inclinó hacia la castaña e intentó tocar su mano, la cual fue apartada de inmediato. Fate aulló bajito, y entonces, Vivio acarició su cabeza.

-"Fate-mama, a Vivio le gusta el chicle" –sonrió.

-"Vivio… eso es chantaje…" –murmuró cabizbaja.

"_Así que la peligrosa criminal mascó su goma sabor menta (Nanoha deja de reírte, ¡era una goma muy, muy maligna!) y se dispuso a examinar con la mirada a la nueva visitante._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- __Um, Takamachi –tragó saliva-… Takamachi Nanoha…_

_- __Takamachi Nanoha –hizo una pausa-. Largo._

_- ¡¿Eh?!_

_- __Ya me oíste –masticó su goma-, este es mi pueblo, mis reglas. No quiero intrusos en mis terrenos, vete._

_- __¡Pero qué…!_

_- ¡Nanoha, detente!_

_Las dos hermanas sujetaron a la castaña por los brazos, evitando que se fuera encima de la bandida. Fate Testarossa rió fuertemente, divertida.__ Se inclinó hacia la otra vaquera, hizo una bomba de chicle y dejó que explotase cerca de su rostro._

_Fate sonrió, orgullosa._

_- __Hayate, si esto es un juego te felicito, en verdad que me has entretenido. Ya te puedes llevar todo tu circo de vuelta._

_La Coronel__ frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta. En cuanto las tres personas dieron media vuelta, Hayate dio un paso al frente, decidida. Y gritó:_

_- __¡Los retamos a un duelo! Tres contra tres, ¿qué dicen?_

_- ¡¿Los retamos?!__ –gritaron espantadas las demás._

_- __Hahaha, perdón, es cierto –se disculpó-. Quise decir, ellas los retan a un duelo –aclaró, ignorándolas-, qué cosas, se me había olvidado que tengo trabajo hacer._

_- __¡¿Hayate?!_

_- Oh, bueno. ¿Chrono?_

_- __Yo no puedo hermana –alzó los hombros-, no me gusta pelear contra mujeres._

_- __¿Tea?_

_- Cuenta conmigo__ –posó una mano sobre la guantera de su pistola._

_- ¡Muy bien! ¿Ginga?__ –llamó la castaña._

_- __Yo no sé pelear, ¡yo sólo vengo aquí de visita!_

_- Ah, cierto, um, ¿Subaru?_

_- __¿Un duelo es como una carrera, verdad? –preguntó, rascándose la mejilla._

_- __¿Eh? Ah sí, em, sí claro, una carrera. ¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Qué dices?_

_- Nyahaha, ¿adelante?_

_La Coronel y la criminal asintieron y estrecharon manos. El duelo sería al día siguiente, durante la tarde, tres contra tres, todavía tenían tiempo para encontrar al último participante de cada bando. _

_Y el que perdiera, se iría para siempre._

_- __Hey, Takamachi –llamó antes de salir del bar-, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, ¿entiendes? –un brillo travieso asomó a sus ojos._

_- ¿Eso que oigo es una cita?"_

-"¡Mou! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"

-"Nyahaha, no puedo evitarlo –la abrazó por detrás-, Fate-chan se ve adorable cuando se enoja."

La Enforcer suspiró, disfrutando la sensación de tener a la castaña cerca de ella, su cabeza apoyándose sobre su hombro. El olor a dulce que desprendía la hizo lanzar un segundo suspiro, esta vez, de satisfacción.

-"Fate-mama –jaló suavemente la punta de su bata-, sigue contando."

-"Mmph, Nanoha-mama y Vivio quieren saber que pasó después" –la animó la ojiazul.

La rubia llevó una mano a sus labios, meditando sus próximas palabras. Se recargó en el cuerpo de su compañera y posando sus manos sobre las morenas, cerró sus ojos.

"_Y así, los buenos y los malos se separaron, cada uno planeando cuáles serían sus__ próximos movimientos al día siguiente. En la guarida de los chicos malos, una cabaña algo alejada y situada encima de una elevación que permitía ver todo el pueblo, se encontraban decidiendo quiénes irían a pelear._

_- __Bien, iremos yo y Teana, pero aún nos hace falta una última persona._

_- ¿Importa si me uno al juego, Testarossa?_

_- Ah, ¡Signum! ¡Eso s__ería estupendo!_

_Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Signum era la mano derecha de Fate Testarossa, una de las __magas más rápidas y letales en todo el Oeste. Su cabello era rosa y sus ojos de un azul oscuro, su compañero era Levantine."_

-"Hey, un momento, ¿y su caballo cómo se llamaba?"

-"¿Eh? Eso no impor…"

-"¡Ah no! ¡Claro que sí importa! –aflojó su abrazo para poder encararla- Tú hiciste que yo le pusiera al mío el nombre de Yuuno, exijo que el de Signum también tenga nombre."

-"Mmm… bueno, llamémoslo Zafira. Puede ser un caballo azul con cabello blanco" –trató de callar su risa con una mano.

-"¿Y qué hay del tuyo?"

-"¿El mío?" –se hizo la desentendida.

-"¡Arf!"

-"¡Qué! Na-Nanoha, ¡no puedes! Arf es… Nanohaaaaa" –gimió.

-"Puede ser un caballo rojo con cabello naranja, ¿no? Nyahaha."

-"Voy a dispararle a Yuuno…" –susurró amenazadoramente.

-"¿Fate?"

-"Al caballo, por supuesto" –forzó una sonrisa.

"_Fate Testarossa sacó su ciga… (¡Fate-chan!), em, su goma de mascar (¿contenta__, Nanoha?) y lo llevó a su boca y… olvídenlo, me saltearé esa parte. Después de haber conversado sobre la situación, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a la punta del risco a unos cuantos pasos de allí._

_Se sentó, abrazando una de sus piernas y dejando la otra flotar en el aire. Se quitó su sombrero negro y lo puso a un lado, dejando que el viento de la noche jugará con su cabello suelto y dorado._

_Unas pisadas y otro cuerpo se dejó caer cerca suyo._

_- __¿Preocupada, Testarossa?_

_- __No. Hey, Signum, ¿no te parece emocionante?_

_- __¿Qué tienen de interesante la Coronel Yagami y las hermanas Nakajima? Las vemos casi todos los días –comentó con fastidio, apoyando su rostro en una mano._

_- __No me refería a ellas. Hablaba de la forastera._

_La peli__rrosa parpadeó confundida y volteó a mirarla, las pupilas escarlata fijas en el pueblo debajo de ambas, las lucecillas prendidas por aquí y por allá. Una chispa de adrenalina danzando en esas joyas rojizas…_

_- Mmp –sonrió-, si tú lo dices, Testarossa.__"_

-"Tu turno."

-"¿Mmm?"

-"Yo conté mi pedazo, dejaré que tu cuentes el tuyo" –se reclinó más, sintiendo unos dedos acariciar su cabello.

-"Muy bien, Fate-chan. Mi turno" –sonrió.

"_Por otro lado, en el bando de los chicos buenos (porque el crimen nunca paga, nyahaha)__, Hayate y las demás estaban muy preocupadas. Todavía les hacía falta una persona._

_- Ou, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

_- ¿Vamos? ¡Tú nos metiste en esto y ni siquiera vas a participar!_

_- Tranquila Nanoha-chan…__ ¡ah, ya sé! ¡Ya sé quien puede ayudarlas!"_

_La Coronel fue hacia el pasillo y entró en una de las habitaciones que estaban atrás. Unos segundos después, volvió al comedor, arrastrando a alguien consigo._

_Observó a todas sonriente, y poniendo delante de ella a la nueva invitada, dijo._

_- __¡Shamal las ayudará!_

_- __¿Ayudarlas? –preguntó confundida- ¿Tienen alguna herida o algo así? Soy la médica de este pueblo…_

_- __¡Aún no estamos muertas, Hayate! –gritó Subaru, colocándose de pie._

_- __Ya lo sé, no es que yo crea que no van a sobrevivir pero por si las dudas… Ah sí, antes que lo olvide, ella luchará con ustedes –Shamal la miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Sí bueno, tú sabes usar magia y tienes tiempo libre, no debe ser muy difícil._

_La sonrisa, que se supone debía calmar a la doctora, hizo todo lo contrario. Aunque inocente el gesto, conocía la maldad que se ocultaba tras esas palabras (cualquier semejanza con la realidad es PURA coincidencia)._

_Subaru se dejó caer sobre el sillón, al lado de su hermana, quien palmeaba su espalda. __Las cinco se encontraban en la comisaría, discutiendo la situación seriamente (¿y por qué sigue Hayate ahí entonces?)._

_- Pero, ¡pero yo no sé pelear! _

_- __No importa –dijo despreocupada la castaña-, tú sólo haz la finta, Nanoha y Subaru harán el resto._

_Las dos vaqueras se miraron entre sí, nerviosas y muy decididas a abandonar el pueblo en ese exacto momento, y si era posible, aventar a Hayate al barranco más cercano. Pero que fuese uno muy profundo…_

-"¿Por qué Nanoha-mama no quiere a Tía Hayate?"

Vivio, que en todo ese tiempo había permanecido callada y atenta a la historia, preguntó con curiosidad.

-"No, Vivio, yo sí quiero a tu tía…" –forzó una sonrisa.

-"¿Pero en un barranco, no? –le susurró al oído la rubia- Vamos Nanoha, las bromas de Hayate a veces pueden ser pesadas –rió-, pero tienes que admitir que llegan a ser muy divertidas…"

-"Mmm, poniéndolo así –descansó su cabeza sobre los cabellos dorados-, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a celebrar su cumpleaños?"

-"¿Cuándo?"

-"La vez que –sonrió ampliamente-, te hizo beber demasiado, te paraste a bailar como poseída y te desmayaste a media calle."

-"¡Yo no me desmayé! Sólo… me tropecé…"

-"Ah sí, ¿y recuerdas esa otra vez cuándo pensaste que habían aplastado tu automóvil?"

-"¡Ya entendí! Detente antes de que vaya a buscarla a su casa y la arrojé yo misma."

-"Nyahaha, ¿ves, Vivio? Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama quieren mucho, MUCHO a tu tía Hayate, no sabes cuánto…"

La pequeña Takamachi sonrió alegremente cerrando sus ojitos, correspondiendo a la sonrisa –que ella suponía era una alegre y cariñosa- que su mamá le estaba dedicando al recuerdo de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia.

Fate suspiró profundamente y se removió un poco, para estar más cómoda en medio del abrazo en que Nanoha aún la tenía atrapada.

"_Al día siguiente…"_

-"¡Hey! ¡Yo estaba hablando!"

-"Nanoha, lo harás luego, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame continuar, a mí ya me está dando sueño –bostezó-, sinceramente, esto está tardando mucho."

La castaña gimió bajito, haciéndose la afectada, Fate la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras se tallaba perezosamente el otro. Sonrió y se acurrucó más contra ella, Vivio también bostezó.

-"Te dejaré contar el final, ¿sí?"

-"Mou, bueno…"

"_La tarde siguiente, a las afueras del pueblo, las fuerzas del bien (¡Nanoha deja de reírte!)__ estaban esperando a sus enemigas. A lo lejos, nuevamente, cascos tronaron fuertemente contra la arena._

_Relinchos y gritos._

_Fate Testarossa, con su caballo negro…"_

-"¡Rojo!"

-"¡Negro!"

-"¡Rojo!"

-"¡Bien! ¡Pero Yuuno tiene que ser amarillo entonces!"

-"Tus caballos son raros, Fate-chan."

"_Decía (cuenta hasta diez Fate, cuenta hasta diez)… __Fate Testarossa, con su caballo Arf… ejem, detrás de ella sus dos fieles camaradas, Signum y su caballo Zafira, y Teana Lanster… en un caballo normal (no vuelvo a prestarme a contar historias)._

_La peligrosa criminal Fate…"_

-"¿Peligrosa? Pensé que sólo eras una ladrona."

-"¡Nanoha! –chilló- Ya déjame terminar, por favoooooor…"

-"Nyahaha, está bien."

"_La peligrosa criminal Fate alzó el pequeño látigo que llevaba enrollado en su mano derecha y espoleó su caballo, aumentando así la velocidad…"_

-"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estás maltratando un animal!"

Fate golpeó su frente, su palma derecha cubriendo completamente su rostro mientras susurraba lo que parecían ser nombres de números. Dejó salir un suspiro contenido.

-"Es una historia –murmuró con calma-, todo es inventado."

-"¡Pero estás lastimando a Arf! ¡Piensa en sus sentimientos!"

-"Fate-mama, ¡Fate-mama! ¿El caballito estará bien?"

-"Fate-chan, ¡eres una salvaje!"

-"¡BIEN! ¡Quitaré esa parte! Por Dios…"

-"Vivio y yo estamos muy agradecidas" –declaró alegre la castaña.

"_El caballo MISTERIOSAMENTE aumentó de velocidad y en cosa de segundos, ambos__ bandos estuvieron cara a cara. El reloj del pueblo dio las cinco en punto, las campanadas resonaron fuertemente hasta llegar a sus oídos._

_- Bardiche. _

_- Raising Heart."_

-"Um, Fate-chan…"

-"¡Suficiente! ¡Continúa tú!"

-"En realidad, iba a pedirte que te movieras, se me entumieron las piernas, nyahaha."

-"Detesto los cuentos" –se cubrió el rostro.

-"Nanoha-mama, ¿Vivio puede salir en la historia también?"

-"Uhm –asintió-, serás nuestra pequeña jueza, nyahaha."

"_Una pequeña niña se acercó y se colocó en medio de los dos grupos, sus bicolores, divertidos y brillantes__ ojos, dieron un rápido vistazo. Vestía un traje de vaquerita color blanco junto con sus botas y su sombrero, el cual le quedaba algo grande._

_Alzando sus dos manitas, ondeó en el aire dos banderillas._

_- Lyrical Magical, ¡ya!"_

-"¿Lyrical Magical?"

-"Sí, ¿no se escucha genial, Fate-chan? Ya sabes, por las tres temporadas que han pasado, Nanoha, Nanoha A's, Nanoha Strikers… hey, mi nombre es muy famoso" –los ojos azules brillaron de emoción.

-"Para qué me molesto en preguntar…"

"_En ese momento, la batalla comenzó. Nanoha Takamachi hizo volar su caballo con ayuda de Raising Heart (¿no qué no podían volar, Fate-chan? Nyahaha) mientras Fate Testarossa imitaba la acción._

_El caballo negro de la bandida…"_

Los ojos de Fate centellearon…

"_Negro y dorado, porque ahora el caballo era Bardiche, escupió varios bolas eléctricas, ¿cómo se llamaba ese ataque? ¿Photon Lancer?"_

…y se apagaron casi al mismo instante…

"_Bueno, eran como relámpagos. La justiciera Nanoha atacó con un Divine Buster, su caballo rojo lanzó un rayo rosa de su boca, contrarrestando el ataque de fotones (__¡wow, esto no se ve todos los días!)._

_-"__Mach Caliber, Revolver Shoot!_

_-"Alright, buddy! –contestó el caballo._

_La lucha era ardua y difícil, todos volando en el cielo, ataques lanzados por aquí y por allá. El caballo de Signum era sorprendente, ¡de repente se prendía en llamas sin siquiera quemarse! Y ni que decir del de Teana, ¡podía disparar balas desde sus patas!_

_Pero el equipo del bien no se quedaba atrás, el caballo de Subaru era capaz de dar unos derechazos e izquierdazos que podían noquearte y el caballo de Shamal… bueno, su caballo era bonito (aunque parecía enfermo de lo verde que estaba)._

_Ah sí, ¡su caballo era muy rápido! Para no saber pelear, sabía cómo huir rápidamente de Signum (¿no se supone que Shamal debe atacar?)_

_La pelea se extendió demasiado, desde abajo nos echaban porras Hayate-chan y Ginga-chan, ésta última tomándonos fotografías. Y la pequeña y valiente Vivio (¡ésa es mi niña!) dando el informe de cada mínimo movimiento como si fuera una reportera experta."_

Vivio gritó alegre y movió sus brazos en el aire, riendo. Fate se separó del abrazo de Nanoha y fue al lado de su hija, volviéndola a cubrir con la sábana rosa que se había resbalado por el repentino ajetreo.

Y acarició maternalmente sus cabellos. Vivio sonrió.

"_Como ya me está dando sueño también, adelantaremos un poco las cosas, nyahaha. Quedaron frente a frente, las tres vaqueras del bien contra las tres bandidas del mal, y con un último y final golpe, al mismo tiempo, lanzaron su mejor ataque._

_Una enorme explosión hizo ¡boom! (¿puedo decir que Hayate muere en la explosión? ¿No? Oh bueno, Fate-chan) En cuanto el polvo se hubo disipado, las seis contrincantes se miraron las unas a las otras, el aire escapándoseles de los pulmones y las ropas maltrechas._

_Caballos llovían del cielo y caían contra la arena (sí Vivio, los caballitos sólo están durmiendo, no te preocupes)._

_La famosa sheriff, la justiciera, la bondadosa, la increíble, la magnífica, la única, la maravillosa…"_

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Nyahaha, de acuerdo, de acuerdo."

"_Nanoha Takamachi (¿mencioné que era maravillosa?) y Fate Testarossa se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ambas asintieron y una sonrisa de lado se formó en los labios de la rubia._

_Sacó una envoltura del bolsillo se su pantalón y escupió su chicle (¿quién necesita un cigarro cuando puedes tener una goma de mascar sabor cereza? ¡Dime si existen los cigarros sabor cereza Fate-chan!). Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo enfrente de su enemiga._

_Alzó una mano._

_- ¿Empate?_

_- Uhm –la castaña asintió y tomó su mano-, empate, Fate-chan._

_La rubia se sorprendió por el mote cariñoso, pero aún así rió fuertemente, alegre. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Después de eso se dirigieron hacia el interior del pueblo._

_Shamal comenzó a atender las heridas de Signum (¡¿cuáles si Shamal nunca la atacó?!), Subaru y Teana platicaban acerca de lo increíble que les habían parecido sus armas y estrategias (y por supuesto, ¡sus súper y megararitos caballos!)._

_Hayate-chan, Ginga-chan y la pequeña Vivio contemplaban la enorme cantidad de fotografías que habían sido tomadas (mou, yo quiero una foto de Fate-chan vestida de vaquera…)._

_Y por último, Nanoha Takamachi volteó a ver su rival, que caminaba a su lado, y la abrazó fuertemente." _

Los brazos de la castaña rodearon a la Enforcer, atrayéndola hacia sí. Fate rió divertida.

"_Acarició sus suaves cabellos, y finalmente besó sus labios. Mmm, tenían un sabor dulce, su piel era muy suave…"_

-"¡Nano… ha!"

"_Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y mordió su oreja, después bajo lentamente por su cuello besando…"_

-"¡Nanoha, basta!"

_**¡¡PLOP!!**_

-"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡eso dolió!"

La castaña se encontraba tirada en el piso, frotándose el trasero mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a su pareja.

-"¡Estamos enfrente de **Vivio**! ¡¿Quieres controlarte?!"

-"¿Eh? –parpadeó- ¿Lo hice otra vez?"

-"¡SÍ!"

-"Nyahaha, lo siento –sacó la lengua-, ne, Vivio, no vayas a pensar mal –agregó mientras se volvía a subir a la cama-, Nanoha-buena y Fate-mala se quieren mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"La próxima vez le daremos leche caliente para dormir, nada de historias" –susurró cubriéndose el rostro, avergonzada.

-"¡Pero me gustó contarle un cuento a Vivio!"

-"¡Uhm! –asintió- ¡Nanoha-mama es la mejor cuentacuentos del mundo!"

-"Vivio… no más azúcar para ti."

-"¡Fate-chan!"

"_Y se dieron un beso EN LA MEJILLA como buenas amigas, todas decidieron llevarse bien y vivieron felices para siempre._

_¡FIN!"_

-"¡Pero yo quería besart…!"

-"¡FELICES PARA SIEMPRE, FIN! ¡FIN, FIN, FIN!"

-"¡Mou, bien!"

Vivió bostezó y se frotó un ojo, Fate se inclinó hacia ella y acomodó su almohada, obligándola a recostarse para finalmente descansar. Revolvió una última vez sus cabellos y le dio un beso la frente.

-"Buenas noches, cariño."

-"Buenas noches, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama" –otro bostezo.

Nanoha se levantó y le dio un segundo beso en la frente, deseándole buenas noches también. Le ofreció una mano a Fate para ayudarla a levantarse y apagó la luz de la lamparita que descansaba en el mueble al lado de la cama.

Salieron sin hacer ruido y la castaña cerró la puerta, con cuidado.

Fate suspiró.

-"Pensé que nunca terminarías..."

-"Mou, Fate-chan si no me hubieses interrumpido tanto…"

-"¡Casi le das un espectáculo a tu hija! –susurró agitada- ¿Quieres dejarla traumatizada ya tan pronto?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿sabes? Tal vez me vuelva una cuentacuentos oficial."

-"Nanoha –llamó suavemente-, no más azúcar para ti tampoco" –añadió poniendo su dedo índice contra la nariz de la ojiazul.

Nanoha chilló horrorizada mientras las dos retomaban camino hacia su propio dormitorio. Apenas la Enforcer cerró la puerta sintió un peso encima tirarla sobre la cama.

Sonrió.

-"Entonces… ya que yo soy la buena de la historia y tú la mala, ¿cuál sería el mejor castigo para Fate-chan?"

-"Jajaja, en serio… -bostezó- …tengo sueño…"

La castaña mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, los ojos azules se ablandaron y se inclinó para juntar suavemente sus labios. Al siguiente instante, Fate lanzó un gritito, la 'inocente' muestra de afecto se estaba convirtiendo en una más agresiva.

-"Nano… ha… ¡quiero dormir!" –logró decir apenas.

La instructora rió por lo bajo.

-"Qué gracioso, porque yo no quiero" –dijo burlonamente.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el estómago firme y agitado de su compañera y…

-"¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama!"

-"¡VIVIO!"

_**¡¡PLOP!!**_

-"¡Fate-chan deja de lanzarme al suelo!"

Debajo del alfeizar de la puerta, Vivio Takamachi Harlaown se encontraba a punto de llorar y con su conejo de peluche aferrado entre sus manos. Fate fue rápidamente hasta donde su hija estaba y se agachó, preocupada.

-"Vivio, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?"

-"Estoy asustada, no puedo dormir" –gimió.

-"Auch –se quejó su otra mamá-, que sea una de las mejores no quiere decir que esté hecha de piedra… ¡Fate Takamachi Harlaown, deja de reírte en este mismo momento!"

-"¿Ne, Vivio, te gustaría dormir con Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama hoy?"

-"Uhm."

-"¡Estupendo! ¡Puedo contarte otra historia si…!"

-"¡NO! –gritó rápidamente- No más historias, realmente estás haciendo que considere irme a dormir a la sala."

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¡A dormir, las dos!"

-"¡Sí, señora!" –cantaron a coro.

" – " – "

Al día siguiente…

-"Hey, Testarossa, ¿qué te pasó? Tienes una cara terrible…"

-"Mejor no preguntes, Signum."

La rubia dejó caer su rostro en su escritorio mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de cansancio. Sin notarlo, la pelirrosa rodeó el mueble y dio vuelta a la silla en la que Fate se encontraba, quedando así cara a cara.

-"Por cierto… acabó de escuchar algo gracioso –de repente, pareció darle un tic en el ojo-, ¿quieres explicarme que es eso de que Levantine es un encendedor en forma de caballo?"

-"¿Eh?" –parpadeó confundida.

-"Ah, Fate… sobre eso –habló una nueva voz-, así que el caballo se llamaba Yuuno" –los ojos verdes detrás de las gafas la miraron no muy amablemente.

-"Fate-chan, ¿podrías explicarme a mí también cómo está eso de que me quieres arrojar a un barranco?" -los huesos de un par de puños tronaron.

La Enforcer rió nerviosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que…?

-"¡Ah, Shari! ¿Quieres que te cuente la gran historia que **Fate** me ayudó muy gentilmente a inventar para Vivio?" –sus ojos azules brillaron.

-"¿Uh? Ah, claro Nanoha-chan, ¿por qué no?"

Y las dos se fueron caminando por el pasillo. Fate Testarossa tragó fuertemente, cuando una figura más reapareció, sonrió pensando que su novia había regresado para socorrerla.

-"Hola, Fate. Me acabo de enterar de algo muy gracioso…"

La sonrisa de Shamal mató la suya propia. Y detrás de Shamal, llegó Zafira. No más contento que la anterior.

-"¿Entonces? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

Fate se encogió en su asiento, con todos rodeándola y mirándola con ganas ahorcarla. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y rió nerviosamente, de nuevo.

-"Um… ¿los quiero mucho?"

_¡NANOHAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Fin.**_

Ok, hace mucho que no escribo algo de comedia y esto me costó un poco poder escribirlo. No sé si lo hice bien y mucho menos si da algo de risa, de hecho creo que le faltó x.x

La primera parte del título la dejé en inglés debido a que no hallé una mejor forma de describirlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, críticas y comentarios, como siempre son bienvenidos. Siempre es bueno saber en qué puede mejorar una para ustedes :)

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y pasar por aquí. Saludos ¡y que pasen un buen día!

Kida Luna.


End file.
